While there are numerous applications in which verification of permission to unlock the opening to a structure can be readily accomplished using on-line or instantaneous communications between the structure and a central control authority, there remain still other applications in which verifying the authority to unlock locked structures can be very difficult. One such application, which is becoming more common, is the e-commerce “last mile” problem of delivering products, which have been ordered, often on-line, to residences in which the occupants are not at home. The delivery or courier service may not leave packages at the occupant's residence or office if occupant is not present and the delivery service is unable to secure the delivered item at the office or residence. Conversely, residents may not want to leave returned packages or items in an unsecure condition on, for example, their front porch or outside an office door. This delivery-return security problem can be solved by the use of lock boxes if the occupant and the delivery or pick up service are able to reliably gain access to the lock box and unauthorized third parties are locked out. Lock boxes can theoretically be coupled into an on-line verification system, but normally this is not done because it would involve undesirable cost.
Similarly, many apartments, condominiums, hotels and even residences have situations in which maintenance or service personnel need to enter the room or residence to perform various services or to deliver or pick up items. Again, if the resident or occupant of the room is not present, an entrance permission verification problem occurs in which the occupant or resident wishes to allow certain personnel access and yet wishes to exclude all others. Verifying the permission of a person to unlock and enter when such rooms or structures are not connected on-line to a verifying authority can be difficult.
A straightforward approach to these remote access problems is to provide combination locks that can be used by both the owner of the structure and the various personnel who need to deliver or pick up items, or perform services. The problem with this approach is that as the number of delivery people increases, more and more people know the combination and restricting entry to only those who are currently authorized to enter is essentially impossible.
Combination locks also have been coupled with clocks so that the lock cannot be opened even with the correct combination, if it is not during a certain time period. This time-coupling of lock operation provides additional security, but again requires dissemination of the combination to an undesirable number of people, with a resultant compromise of security.
Still another approach has been to use “smart card” based systems. A stored electronic key on the card, which can be varied by the key issuing authority, is used with a personal identification number (PIN). The card holder inserts the smart card at a card reader and then also inputs the PIN number to verify his or her identity. If the key and PIN number match stored data at the reader, access to the locked structure is permitted. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,936,221 and 5,204,663 are typical of smart card based security systems.
On-line or instant communication systems using smart cards also have been employed, as have various encryption based on-line systems. Typical of systems which are suitable for complex multi-user security applications are the systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,388; 5,485,519; 5,479,512; 5,361,062; 5,237,614; 5,168,520; and 4,720,860. The suitability of such security systems for use in an e-commerce lock box delivery system is also more theoretical than practical.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locked portal opening control system which can be used in off-line applications to verify the permission of personnel to unlock the portal of structures at remote locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a security or locked portal opening control system which can be used by many people and yet is time-limited so that even persons who have been given permission to enter lose their ability to enter outside desired time intervals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for controlling the opening of portals in secure structures, such as lock boxes, rooms or vehicles, which allow record keeping as to those entering the structure, and afford the central authorizing authority the ability to lock out all users.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a security or access control system which is suitable for use by numerous users and provides controlled access to secure structures without the use of smart cards or personal identification numbers (PINs) and without having the security compromised over time as the number of users increases.
The locked portal unlocking or opening control system of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage that will become apparent from, or are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawing and the following description of the Best Mode of Carrying out the Invention.